I Want It All
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Sasuke X Naruto, SasuNaru, M for Lemons in later chapters. What happens when Naruto moves schools, and meets the school heart throb, Sasuke Uchiha? YAOI! UPDATED/REVISED.
1. We're Not In Georgia Anymore - Updated

Chapter 1 – We're not in Georgia anymore…

Naruto sat in a light pink office, surrounded by papers and pictures of the school. He had just moved schools from his little town in Georgia, to a large sleek school in LA. A slim woman with large boobs and blonde hair sat behind the oak desk, filling out the last few needed paperwork, before Naruto could go on his way.

"Now Naruto, here is your timetable and your keys to your dorm, you will be sharing with 3 other people, but you have your own bedroom. I've arranged for one of our students, Kiba Inuzuka, to be your guide for a while, he is in most of your classes too" She looked up from the sheets and smiled, an air of authority hung around her that would make any grown man cower.

"Have a nice day" Naruto took that as his cure to leave, standing; he nodded at her in thanks, before exiting the office into a yellow hallway. The school itself was rather intimidating, and he was sure the people in it would probably match the posh exterior and vibrant interior.

Before he could do anything, a brunette bounded up to him with a cheeky grin on his face. In return, Naruto felt a grin of his own move onto his face, the boy held his hand out for Naruto to shake. "I'm Kiba, I presume your Naruto?" Naruto nodded and after shaking the offered hand, shoved his own into his pockets, glancing around at the now bustling halls.

"A bit different to my old school, I'm so going to get lost here" Naruto said, as Kiba led him towards his dorm, to drop of any luggage, before first lesson began.

"You came from Georgia, right? My sister moved there after she left school, loves the food. Anyway, what number are you again?" Kiba asked, glancing down at the key Naruto pulled out of his pocket, it read 215. "Great! You're with me! Though you're also with the two most anti-social bastards you'll ever meet" Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really? Well I'll probably annoy them, 'cos I sure like a good conversation" They laughed and Kiba let them in, walking to one of the four doors in the room. "Is this my room? Thanks, I'll be out in a sec" Kiba nodded and headed into the kitchen.

The room was plain; the walls a soft brown, a single bed to match, along with a single wardrobe and a desk. Another door led into a small bathroom with a toilet, sink and shower. Naruto smiled; he could get used to living here, as long as he could change up the colours - he would be fine.

He quickly washed his face, having had a long journey and switched shirts, before grabbing a smaller bag with a pencil case, notepad and his timetable in it. He exited his room, making sure to close the door after him. Just as he did so, the door directly opposite his opened and a boy his age walked out. He had hair as black as tar, shaped somewhat like a duck-butt; pale skin was covered by a white shirt. Blue eyes met onyx, the eyes watching him seemed to narrow and without a hello or anything they were gone, as the boy walked into the kitchen, just as Kiba emerged.

The brunette just rolled his eyes and pulled a face at the pale back, before winking playfully at Naruto. "C'mon Blondie, we've got a class to get to" Naruto pouted at the new nickname but pushed it aside; he could tell Kiba was just messing around.

Once they were outside, Kiba sighed. "That, my friend, was Sasuke Uchiha, heart throb and dick-head. Just ignore him; he doesn't bother himself with 'us peasants'" they both scoffed and walked into a large class, taking a seat near the back. Kiba sat next to Naruto behind two other boys, who turned to greet them.

"Guys this is Naruto" Naruto mock saluted them and grinned as they nodded back. "Blondie, meet Shikamaru and Chouji, my best buds" He glanced over the pair; they seemed nice enough.

"Nice to meet you" A chubby hand extended a bag of potato chips to him, he grinned and took one, assuming that it was a sort of way into the group. "God these rooms are huge!" Shikamaru shrugged and turned back around to lay his head on the desk, his breathing slowing until he was dozing.

Chouji shook his head, and turned to Naruto. "Just ignore Shika, he's just too lazy to hold a conversation - nothing personal" Naruto nodded and got out his notebook, doodling in the back, listening to the boys chatting, before he noticed the same guy from before walk in.

Their gaze met briefly and it soon turned into another glaring battle, as Sasuke took the table along from theirs, not making conversation with anyone. Giggles ran through the room and girls fought over the seat next to the raven, as he continued to act as if they weren't there.

"What's his problem? I'd be flattered if girls loved me like that" Kiba just shrugged, grimacing at the squeals that filled the air.

"Don't know man, don't know…" His eyes lit up when three girls walked over, sitting behind them. "Hello ladies, I would like to introduce you to Blondie here; Ino, Hinata, Sakura, meet Naruto"

Naruto grinned at them as they smiled back. The blonde one leaned forward, ruffling his hair. "Finally, another blonde! I'm Ino, nice to meet you" Naruto winked at her and swung his gaze around the classroom, seeing the pretty pinkette gazing shyly at Sasuke. Ino also noticed her line of vision. "Sakura, quit the staring, either go talk to him or stop it" Sakura blushed and lightly punched the other girl.

"I've tried talking to him, he doesn't listen" Naruto frowned at that, why did the guy ignore such pretty, nice young girls.

"What a dick, I don't even see what's so special about him" Sakura frowned and went to yell at him for insulting her Sasuke, when a teacher walked in the door. The room fell silent, as people filed into their seats, waiting for the man to start speaking.

"Hello class, um, is a Naruto Uzamaki here?" Naruto raised his hand slightly, half smiling at the man, who nodded and scribbled something down. "Right, as most of you know, my name is Iruka, today, we are studying one of the best romance novels of all time, Romeo and Juliet" A contrast of groans and squeals filled the air, "That's enough, the story is a great one of love and sadness" It was obvious that the girls were delighted, but most of the boys weren't too happy about the soppy story with a tragic end.

Naruto felt his mind wandering at the speech went on, figuring Kiba would let him copy his notes, he gazed out of the window, his mind running through everything that had happened in such a small amount of time, until the bell rang, signalling that their first lesson was over.

Kiba stood, waiting for Naruto to follow him, before they left the classroom, Kiba walking him to Biology. "Well Blondie, I'm in history so I guess I'll see you in an hour, meet you outside of the caf yeah?" Naruto nodded; making a mental note to check the map he was given.

He walked in and the teacher smiled at him, beckoning him over. "Hello, you must be Naruto. My name is Kurenai, and I will be teaching you most of your sciences. Hmmm let's see, the only one without a lab partner already is Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke glanced up at hearing his name, his eyes instantly glaring at Naruto. "He's a bit hostile at times, but he'll warm to you, I'm sure" The last part was said very quietly, but blue eyes were busy exchanging glares with onyx ones.

Naruto sighed and slumped over to the boy, who watched his every move, until he was sitting next to him; Sasuke had obviously then decided to pretend Naruto didn't exist. Naruto rolled his eyes and decided to ignore him right back, two could play at that game.

"Ok class, today we are going to jump right in and dissect a sheep heart!" There were multiple winces and gag noises around the room, Naruto was fine with this stuff, he'd done it before. The only problem was who he had to do it with. "I will come around and give you the necessary equipment; work in your pairs to do this properly, your quality of work will decide whether or not you get any homework" Naruto glanced to Sasuke, who was cleaning up his space, still not acknowledging his presence.

"Yo Bastard, either stop acting like I don't exist, or I'll do it myself" Sasuke said nothing as he slowly turned his glare from the heart to Naruto, who felt slightly nervous, for reasons he couldn't fathom.

"Hn" Naruto almost growled as he grabbed the heart, dragging it over, so it was infront of him, he heard Sasuke's chair shift slightly. Naruto picked up the small knife, and began to make the needed cuts, so the heart would open enough for them to see inside.

Just as he was about to make the last few cuts, ignoring the screams and whimpers around him, a pale hand grabbed his wrist. Naruto looked up to Sasuke, who just took the knife out of his hands, and cut slightly left to where he was about to make his, seeing that that place was indeed a better place, he said nothing. "Dobe" Naruto stood mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"What did you call me teme?!" Sasuke just smirked at him and began to draw the bloody heart, ignoring the fuming blonde. Naruto cursed him under his breath, noticing Kurenai glancing in their direction and also began to draw, ignoring how Sasuke hadn't moved his chair away and ignoring the spark that was in the previously dead eyes.

By the time lunch came, Naruto was starving; he forgot how much actually working made him want to eat. He not only had to put up with hunger, but he had third lesson with the teme as well and for some unknown reason, they ended up sitting next to eachother again; glaring at eachother constantly.

Though it didn't matter that they didn't get much work done, as the teacher was more interested in texting her ex-boyfriend anyway. So the only entertainment they got was from eachother, though neither would admit that they had maybe enjoyed eachother's bickering as it gave them a challenge, someone who was on their level.

"I heard you nearly got into a fight with Uchiha during art" Kiba high fived Naruto ignoring the disapproving looks he got from the girls of the group.

"He was asking for it, what a prick" He smiled to himself, as they sat on a long table, each eating whatever food they had with them. "And I got paired with him in biology" Kiba snorted in amusement, before getting smacked over the head by Ino, who rolled her eyes at his behaviour.

"You never know Naruto, you two might end up friends, he usually just ignores everyone, so the fact that he acknowledged you, even if it was violent, says something right" Sakura nodded, gazing over to Sasuke, a small smile on her face, she had finally realised that Sasuke wasn't interested, so she just wanted him to be happy and she would do anything to make him happy.

"Good thing I don't like Sasuke anymore, eh? Now you can have him all to yourself" she sent a wink in Naruto's direction.

Naruto flushed, his cheeks turning the shade of a tomato as he choked on his apple. "W-What?!" Hinata giggled and patted his back softly. "Thanks. Sakura! Come back here and explain yourself!" Kiba had fallen of his seat laughing; even Shikamaru was chuckling, as his head lay on the table.

"That makes so much sense, of course Uchiha might be gay and that would explain his lack of interest in girls! Oh man this is great" Ino smirked and packed her stuff up, standing before grinning at Naruto with glee apparent on her face.

"You know, Naruto, I think we should investigate, and since you seem to be the closest anyone has gotten to Sasuke, a little flirting won't do any harm" Naruto hid his face in his arms, trying to calm himself down. "I mean you can just pretend you're bi or something" Kiba suggested, a smug look on his face.

"Um… well I guess now is a good time to tell you I'm gay" Ino squealed and latched onto Naruto's arm, shouting something about shopping buddies. "But that does not mean I fancy the teme!" He insisted, waving a fist in mock anger at his friend.

"Whatever you say Naruto-kun" Ino dragged Hinata away, chuckled to herself. Naruto just stared blankly at the door, until Kiba punched his head, a sly smirk on his face.

"Then you'll do it? You never know, you might get a boyfriend out this, I mean, the girls think he's hot right, so that means he is, yeah?" Naruto glared at Kiba, his cheeks still flushed.

"Well he didn't deny it" Chouji grinned, crumpling his family bag of chips.

"Some friends you guys are; I do not think Uchiha is hot!" The few people sitting around them smiled into their foods and went quiet, obviously listening into their conversation. "Ugh, you guys are such dickheads. Now Kiba, take me to my lessons" Kiba scoffed but stood, throwing his food into the bin as he waved at Shikamaru and Chouji.

The rest of the day went quickly, and Naruto did as much as he could to avoid the Uchiha, until he realised that he shared a dorm with him. "Aren't you glad it's Friday!" Kiba yawned and stretched, as he lounged on the couch, talking to Naruto through his bedroom door.

"Yeah, I've only been here a day and I'm already mentally exhausted" Naruto heard a scoff and he exited his room, only clad in his grey joggers.

"Dude, are you allergic to shirts? Or are you just getting ready for Uchiha?" Kiba winked playfully and dodged the punch that Naruto sent at him.

"You're just jealous of my sexy body" Naruto grinned and flexed, narrowly avoiding the pillow that was aimed at his head. He headed into the kitchen and filed through the cupboards.

"Yo Dude, I need to go help Hinata set up for a family do, I'll be back in a few hours, feel free to use my Xbox but if you break anything you're paying!" With that the front door slammed shut and Naruto was left in the comfortable silence of the apartment. He started to hum to himself, still trying to find something to feed his appetite.

"Do you ever stop eating Dobe?" Naruto jumped slightly, hitting his head off the cupboard door in shock. He turned to glare at the smirking Uchiha, pouting as he picked out some ramen, licking his lips in anticipation. He swerved around Sasuke who was happily munching on a tomato.

Naruto felt slightly awkward, feeling the air heat up; now wishing he had put a shirt on. Once the kettle was boiled he added the steaming water and turned to walk back to his room, when he crashed into a warm body. Naruto froze, glancing up nervously at the boy infront of him, a pale arm reached over his shoulder, trapping him.

"Um…. Teme?" Sasuke tensed, as if just realising what he was doing and a click sounded behind Naruto and Sasuke quickly backed off.

"Turn plugs off after you're done, Dobe" Sasuke remove himself from the room and soon Naruto could hear his door closing. He didn't know how long he just stood there, eating the ramen, his mind blank as his arm and mouth worked on their own.

When he was done and his brain able to work, he realised he had just stood there for half an hour. Shaking his head he decided to shower, hoping the water would wash away some of his stress.

As the water came to the right temperature, he slipped in, sighing as his muscles relaxed. He bumped his head off the tiles when the only thoughts that plagued his mind where ones of Sasuke, Naruto couldn't deny that Sasuke was very handsome and his voice at times could be very sexy.

"Goddammit" He heard the front door open, but it didn't sound like Kiba. Deciding he had had enough, he threw a towel around his waist, and realised he left his IPod on the couch. He quickly opened his door and grabbed it, glancing at the other male in the room.

He had long brown hair, pale skin and blue-purple eyes. What was it around here and people being pale? Naruto shook the thought out of his head and sent him a small smile, before shuffling into his room; locking the door after him.

He remembered what Kiba had told him and if Sasuke was anything to go by, this guy was sure to be just as anti-social. There he went again, thinking of Sasuke.

God this was going to get annoying…

**Not sure how long this story's going to be… depends on what you want I guess :)**


	2. Going the Extra Mile - Updated

Chapter 2 – Going the Extra Mile

Naruto grumbled as the sunlight shone through the curtains and he cursed their thinness, trying to bury his head further into the warmth of his bed. "5 more minutes" He mumbled to no one imparticular, but his bladder decided it wanted release.

Groaning, he slid out of bed, seeing it was already 10am. Once he had washed his hands and face, he threw on a t-shirt and the pair of joggers he had on the previous day, he would change into something better if he was going to leave the dorm. But for now, this was comfortable enough.

He slouched out into the living room, seeing it empty and soft snoring could be heard Kiba's room. Naruto couldn't remember hearing him come in last night, so it must have been pretty late.

His belly rumbled in frustration and Naruto sighed, rubbing it soothingly, as if it would make the hunger disappear. He stopped as he remembered the kettle incident the night before and suddenly he didn't want his usual fix of ramen. Instead he went for some cereal, deciding it was good enough for what he needed.

"I need a coffee" He sloshed his bowl of cereal down on the counter, muttering about how his need for coffee was greater than the hesitancy to touch the kettle.

"Do you always talk to yourself, dead last?" Sasuke leaned against the doorway, dark blue Capri pants hugged his legs, and a simple white t-shirt rested under a towel that hung loosely around his neck, as he smirked at the blonde.

"Are you always an anti-social ass?" Sasuke glared at him and didn't reply, probably thinking he was above such a comment. There was a slightly awkward silence between them as Naruto ate his cereal, a steaming cup of coffee waiting for him next to the kettle.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sasuke smirked as he sipped the coffee he had just took from the counter, obviously amused by Naruto's anger. Onyx eyes moved to the archway, as their other dorm buddy walked in, his ponytail as tidy as the night before. Sasuke nodded at him, as did Neji, showing just how anti-social they both were, even around eachother.

Naruto cursed them both under his breath as he made another coffee, pushing Sasuke out of the way. They all glanced up when a loud thump sounded from Kiba's room, followed by a loud curse and what sounded like something falling over.

Neji just rolled his eyes and finished his glass of water, addressing Sasuke only it seemed. "I'm going to practice for basketball if you need me for anything" Sasuke just 'hned' and pulled out a yoghurt - people seemed to eat a lot less than Naruto here.

"You're on the team?" Naruto sighed happily as he finally got some coffee into his system, Sasuke shrugged and Naruto took that as a yes. "Jeez, you'd think you didn't even have a tongue" His mumbling didn't go as unnoticed as he'd hoped it would, and Sasuke glared at him, as if challenging him to say something else.

"Yeah I said it, you're a prick, who thinks he's better than everyone else and pretends to hate all the female attention he gets, you push everyone away from you and to be honest, I don't see why people want to be around you!" By the end of his rant he was panting from the anger he had left out, he felt a lot better after that but a wave of nervousness washed over him at the angry look on the other boy's face.

He didn't have time to dodge the punch and he was sent backwards over the couch, Sasuke jumped over and straddled him, but Naruto was ready and landed a solid punch of his own on Sasuke's jaw. They rolled onto the floor, punches and kicks being sent in all directions.

Naruto winced as his head came in contact with the corner of their coffee table, feeling his world spin at the force. The fighting instantly stopped and Naruto grabbed his head, grimacing when he felt blood trickle onto his fingers. Pale fingers replaced his, keeping pressure on the wound, as he was laid on the floor.

"Dobe" The voice was softer now, but still heavily annoyed. The last thing Naruto heard was Kiba swearing and rushing over and then he blacked out.

He heard hushed voices around him, but they all seemed to blur into one big noise. He groaned as his head pounded, reminding him of his accident - Him and the teme were fighting, because he let his mouth run off and his head hit the table, yeah that sounded right.

Something soft brushed his forehead and his eyes fluttered open, the first thing he saw was blinding whiteness. Everything was white, the walls, the bed… he glanced around the room. Kiba and Sasuke stood near the back, as Ino and Sakura fawned over him, rushing around making sure everything was ok, blatantly ignoring the nurse's complaints.

"Naruto, you're awake, thank God!" Sakura put a hand over her chest, showing her relief; the nurse moved infront of them, checking him over, before patting his shoulder and leaving the room.

"What were you thinking silly? You could have gone into a coma" Naruto sighed as Ino crossed her arms, frowning at the Uchiha, who was looking out of the window, seemingly bored.

"He started it" Ino rolled her eyes and smiled softly, sitting on the end of the bed as Kiba came over, a worried smile on his face though he was obviously trying to hide it. Naruto grinned and fist bumped Kiba, who winked playfully, ignoring the glare Sasuke sent him.

"You hit him pretty hard, Uchiha's got a black eye" Naruto smiled smugly, though inside he felt a bit guilty, when onyx eyes rested on him, one surrounded by a purple-blue bruise.

"How long was I out?" Naruto glanced at the clock and groaned, it was 2 pm, and he just wanted to be home. "A better question, when can I get out of here?"

"Now" the nurse walked back in, some paperwork in her hand, she smiled at them. "Just be careful, try not to knock it. And no more fighting" her words were stern and Naruto just nodded sheepishly. "Somebody must be with him for a while, until 6 hours away, to make sure he doesn't slip into unconsciousness" Naruto was helped out of bed and given a box of pain killers, the girls bid their goodbyes and with one last worried glance, left to go back to their dorms.

Naruto was glad to find that he wasn't in hospital, just the campus nurse, so he didn't have far to go until he could relax.

"Hate to leave you two alone, but I've got track, so Uchiha you're gunna have to stay with him, make sure he doesn't blow himself up or something" Sasuke smirked and nodded sharply, probably not happy with their predicament. Naruto groaned, he really didn't want to have to spend time with the teme, he couldn't guarantee his mouth had quite finished.

Kiba jogged off over to the gym, before disappearing, leaving them to walk in silence back to the dorm. "So…" When Sasuke didn't respond, Naruto frowned, fed up of his attitude, if he had just been a little nicer, they wouldn't even be in this mess. "Look just forget it, I'll look after myself" Just as Naruto was about to shut his door, a hand grasped his arm, tugging him back and onto the couch.

"I'm not prepared to take the blame when you're stupidity injures you. Sit. I'll put a movie on for you to watch, I'm going to read" Naruto grumbled and looked away, like a kid who'd just been told they couldn't have any ice cream.

"Teme… Just pick something good" Naruto was surprised that him and Sasuke shared similar tastes in films, as a horror began playing on their TV. Sasuke shortly returned and sat at the opposite end of the couch, opening his book to where a black and red bookmark lay.

Half way through the movie, Naruto felt his eyes drooping and his head lolled slightly, he was really tired and sleep was so tempting… But when he was roughly shook awake, he growled and tried to crawl away from the hand, only succeeding in bringing himself closer to Sasuke, who seemed pretty annoyed.

"You heard the nurse, unless you're deaf too" Naruto scoffed and curled up, finding a comfortable position, as he heard Sasuke sigh. "No sleep for 6 hours, you don't have enough brain cells to risk losing, Dobe" Naruto yawned and swatted the pestering hand away.

"But I'm sleepy…So I'm gunna take a nap" Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, trying to come up with ways to stop the blonde from sleeping.

"Dobe, seriously - Don't make me call the nurse" Naruto huffed and slowly pushed himself up, his thigh brushing Sasuke's, but his brain didn't seem to notice.

"But I can't stay awake, too tired" Naruto felt his head bob again, before fingers grasped his chin, turning him to face Sasuke, who seemed to be having a mini debate inside of his head.

His eyes shot open when lips barely brushed his, the contact sending sparks through his body. "Dobe, wake up" Naruto swallowed and nodded dumbly, unable to process any further thoughts. Had Sasuke really just kind of kissed him? Naruto knew that deep down it was the only way to make him more alert, but he could hope right?

Naruto suddenly noticed their closeness and scooted over, so there was a decent gap resting between them. The tension was very thick, so when Neji returned just as the movie ended, both boys jumped slightly, not realising they had been so tense.

After the 6 hours were up, Naruto's body was starting to droop again and he managed to slump himself to his room, after muttering a goodnight to the silent boys, getting nothing in return, not that he expected much more anyway.

His head still hurt and the pain killers were doing nothing to break up the jumble of thoughts going on inside his head, mostly about Sasuke; others about pointless things, merely distractions from what he knew he needed to face. Naruto curled up on his side, his blankets wrapped firmly around him.

This was probably one of the worst and weirdest Saturdays he had had in a while.


	3. Bruised Ego - Updated

Chapter 3 – Bruised Ego

Naruto winced as the hot water washed over his healing cut, it was now Monday, and he couldn't just lie around all day. He had signed up for track with Kiba yesterday, after beating the half of the team that was there, on the sprint. People had always told him his muscly legs would get him far.

He had biology again first lesson and to be honest, he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it or not. Sasuke didn't seem fazed at all by what happened and just proceeded to either ignore or insult Naruto, who snorted and made a snappy comment back at him. He was just trying to push the awkward thoughts out of his head, before someone noticed.

Kiba had somehow talked Sasuke into walking Naruto around for the morning, until lunch, where he would once again take over.

A fist hit his door twice, signalling for him to hurry up, or Sasuke would probably leave without him, not really caring if the blonde got lost or not. Naruto muttered something even he didn't really understand and quickly dried himself off, having already eaten; he was pretty much ready to go.

As he darted across the living room to grab his bag, he saw Sasuke roll his eyes and lean against the open door. Naruto rushed after the figure that was now heading down the corridor. "Hey teme! Wait up, you can't leave me here" Sasuke didn't even acknowledge his shouting and started off down the stairs, ignoring him as the blonde jogged to his side.

"Well then don't be so slow, Dobe" Naruto punched his shoulder, sending him stumbling at the surprise attack. Sasuke growled and glanced around, making sure there was no one around, before he slammed Naruto's back into the wall. "Listen close, because I'm only going to say this once. The reason I don't like girls is because I'm gay, I don't feel the need to talk every few seconds and if that makes me anti-social then fine" Naruto's eyes widened, so Sasuke was gay too, great!

Wait, no, it didn't matter to him whether Sasuke was gay or not… right? Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't expect the sudden tug of his shirt, as Sasuke dragged him down the stairs, obviously not wanting to waste any more time talking.

People whispered about the black eye Sasuke was sporting, but both boys ignored it, as if they were talking about someone else. Neither could be bothered to talk about what happened; it was done.

There was only about half of the class in when they slid into their seats, eyeing up the heart on their desk. "Cow" was all Sasuke said; Naruto nodded, assuming they would be comparing the heart of a few creatures, to see how they differed depending on their life styles.

No doubt it would lead into them looking into heart diseases and why you should eat healthy, so you don't get fat and what not. Kurenai was surprisingly chirpy as she walked in, for a Monday morning, it was a bit suspicious. Naruto raised an eyebrow, as she hummed to herself, writing the instructions on the board.

A few girls on the bench behind them were giggling and whispering about rumours of Kurenai and another maths teacher called Asuma getting together. Well that would explain the girly behaviour.

"Now class, I'm assuming you can all read, so just get on with it, don't interrupt me unless it's serious, if you need the toilet, take the card, but only one goes at a time, unless someone is about to vomit" She sighed and flopped back onto her chair, 'discretely' pulling her phone out and texting.

Naruto scoffed and looked over, to see that Sasuke had already started it, not bothering to involve the blonde. He frowned, Sasuke was obviously still mad at him, but for what exactly, he was not sure. He decided it was better knowing and accepting, that wondering and huffing.

"Um… Sasuke?" Sasuke glanced at him for a second; not bothering to stop what he was doing, before looking back to the heart. "Look, I don't know what I've done to upset you so much, but whatever it was I'm sorry, just please stop being anti-social and talk to me" Sasuke smirked and finished their work off, glancing around at the others in the class, who hadn't even touched the large heart.

Naruto pouted and began to draw the heart, under the other one, writing up comparisons, stealing glances at Sasuke every now and again. Sasuke looked so peaceful when he drew, it made Naruto wonder if he did it in his free time and it was strange not to see some disapproving or mocking look of the pale face.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me, Dobe?" Naruto flushed and frowned at his sheet; trust the Teme to ruin his moment.

"Like what you see?" Naruto felt his eyes widen and his pen tapping stopped, he turned to make a comment back at the Uchiha, but only found that Sasuke had somehow managed to shuffle closer, without making a sound, or drawing any attention to himself. The look in the onyx eyes made him freeze; there was something unreadable in them - But Naruto was sure he saw a hint of mocking lust.

There were only a few centimetres between their faces and it made his nervous, as he remembered just where they were, not in their dorm, or even an empty corridor. No, they were in a very crowded lab, where anyone could make assumptions, assumptions that were probably more right than he would have liked.

"T-Teme! We're in a c-classroom!" Sasuke smirked, but backed off, turning back to his work as if he hadn't just invaded Naruto's space in the middle of a lesson. Naruto stood, willing the blush away, as he grabbed the toilet pass and slipped quietly from the classroom, trying desperately to ignore the eyes burning holes in his back.

Splashing cold water on his face, he jumped when he saw Kiba leaning casually on the wall behind him. "Hell, Kiba, don't sneak up on me like that!" Kiba just chuckled and shrugged, adjusting his shirt in the mirror as he took in Naruto's flushed features. He shot him an amused look and Naruto frowned, avoiding eye contact with his roomie.

"Girl problems?" Naruto shrugged then shook his head, watching as Kiba's smirk grew bigger. "Or should I say Sasuke problems" It was more of a statement than a question and it had the colour rushing back to Naruto's face, as he spluttered and folded his arms, turning to walk away.

"I'm just messing man, or I was, until you reacted the way you did. What's up now?" Naruto sighed leaning his head against the wall.

"I don't know, it's like he's flirting with me, but at the same time it's as if my presence repulses him" Kiba ran a hand through his hair and whistled softly, pushing the blonde out of the door.

"Yeah, well he's a strange one" He sent a wink at Naruto, who rolled his eyes and sent a punch into Kiba's arm. "But hey, you're into guys, go for it, what harm will it do? It's only a bit of flirting" Naruto stood and watched as Kiba disappeared down the corridor and into one of the physics classrooms, leaving his suggestion to float around his head.

Sure it was only flirting, but it was with Sasuke and that was different, he shouldn't like a prick like him and to top it all off, it seemed the girls' plan was playing out, just not in the way they were thinking.

The girls just wanted to know if the Uchiha prodigy was Gay or straight and Naruto already had the answer to that, so why was he bothering with anything else?

Naruto decided to leave it and speak to the girls later, this was a girly thing and surely they would know what to do. He entered the class to see most pairs had finished and with still half the lesson left, he didn't know what they were going to do. They had finished and judging by Sasuke's notebook, he had gotten bored, as little doodles covered the gaps in the pages.

"Don't think too hard Dobe, you might hurt yourself" Naruto growled and slumped into his seat, trying to ignore the thoughts plaguing his head of how good Sasuke looked today, or of how good Sasuke looked every day. Naruto grumbled to himself and let his head slide onto the table, his hair flopping after him.

Kurenai sighed, and pushed herself to sit right. "I'm coming around to help those who need it, for the rest of you, just chat; I've got nothing else planned" Naruto felt a hand brush the side of his on the desk. He held still, his breath hitching at the contact.

He could hear Sasuke talking to Kurenai, before the woman moved on and the hand was back. Once again, Sasuke was risking public sighting, as their hand lay on top of the desk, thought they were fairly covered by all the equipment around them. Plus nobody had come near the desk, so they were free to do whatever.

Naruto took a breath and thought back to Kiba, glad his face was covered by his hair and the desk; it was only flirting. He lifted his pinky and rested it atop Sasuke's who wrapped the end around his.

Naruto was very tempted to glance at their fingers, but was too afraid of what he would find in the onyx eyes that he was pretty sure had glanced to him more than once.

He was startled when the bell rang, but kept his head down, feeling fingertips trail over the back of his hand and dip under his sleeve, before retreating fully. When he was sure Sasuke was gone, he lifted his head and exited the room, feeling himself shake softly.

He slouched towards the Nurse's office, trying to look as ill as he could. He knocked on the door, and entered to find a kind face looking up at him. "Well hello there, is there something I can do?" Naruto nodded and explained how 'ill' he felt, until the Nurse gave him a somewhat knowing look, before writing him a note allowing him to return to his dorms and stay there for the rest of the day. He was pretty unnerved at how everyone seemed to know what was going on in his head.

Pulling out his phone, he texted Kiba, explaining the situation, before he reached their dorm room. Slumping in, he headed towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass of juice, before lying on the couch, with his back to the door, as he watched TV, he felt himself drifting off into a light doze.

The door went unnoticed by Naruto, as one arm hung off the edge of the sofa, his snoring soft. He didn't even wake up when someone sat at his head, their leg resting against the top of his head. He didn't notice the chuckle that escaped them when he snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around the leg.

It was only when a finger poked his forehead, and a rough voice uttered his name, did he stir. "Dobe, wake up" He groaned and rubbed his eyes, one arm still clutching the leg.

He jumped back when he noticed who it was he was clinging to. "Teme? What are you doing here?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and sipped at his tea, as if the tension wasn't there.

"I live here, plus, someone this sick" he paused waving the sick note the Nurse gave him - "Shouldn't be left alone and Tsunade seemed to agree" Naruto raised an eyebrow, he had gone to Tsunade? Or had she brought him in; worried for the blonde? He huffed and pushed himself up.

"Well I don't need anyone's help, especially not yours, not when…" He faded off, stopping himself from admitting that his body was attracted to the Uchiha. Sasuke seemed to read his mind and his trademark smirk appeared as he slowly approached the blonde, who backed away with each step he took.

"Not when what, Dobe?" Naruto's back hit his door and he cursed not having opened it earlier, when Sasuke's hands rested on either side of his head. Naruto swallowed, unable to tear his gaze from the onyx one staring into his soul.

"You don't look so good, maybe I should take your temperature" Hit breath hitched when Sasuke's breath hit his ear and hands brushed under his hair. "Better check your mouth" the words came out in a whisper and soon Naruto found lips pressed against his, his eyes drifting closed as he gave in to the boy infront of him.

Naruto felt Sasuke's body rest against his, as a tongue swept across his lip, asking for entrance to 'check his temperature'. He smiled slightly and parted his lips, allowing the probing tongue to sweep in and memorize the contours of his mouth, before it slipped under his own tongue, acting like a thermometer.

Sasuke pulled back, smirking as he panted softly. "You're feeling a bit hot-" But before he had time to finish, they heard keys enter their main door's lock. Sasuke quickly moved back, his eyes never leaving Naruto, who fiddling with his clothes; until he was satisfied he looked ok.

The door opened and Neji walked in, stopping briefly to glance between the two, before rolling his eyes and shutting himself in his room. Naruto stared at the door, baffled by his lack of communication with others. "He doesn't speak much, does he? Anyway, I'm going to take a shower, so, yeah…"

He scurried into his bedroom, not noticing the amused look on the Uchiha's face, as his mind tried to make sense of the jumbled thoughts. How much further would they have gone?

Naruto groaned to himself, he was falling way too quickly for his liking…


	4. Girl Talk - Updated

Chapter 4 – Girl Talk

Naruto glanced at the clock for the tenth time that lesson, willing those last 5 minutes to hurry up and be over. Lunch was next and it would be his first chance to talk to the girls about him and Sasuke. Not that there was a 'him and Sasuke', but that was just it, he didn't know what it was.

He sighed in relief when the bell went; ignoring the disapproving look the teacher sent him as he shot out of the door and towards the cafeteria. He grinned internally when he saw only the girls there; he had been praying that the boys would be late since most of them had gym before lunch today.

He slid into the seat and through some woman's' intuition they all looked up expectantly, as if already knowing they were wanted. "You look like you've seen a ghost, are you ok?" Naruto nodded and gulped, not really sure of how to start it off.

"It's Sasuke" eyebrows were raised and they shared a brief glance, before putting everything down and turning their seats so they could face him properly. "We may have made out against my door yesterday and I'm really confused as to what he feels for me, or even what I feel for him and –" As he took a breath, he was cut off.

"Slow down soldier" Sakura chuckled, resting her head on her hand. "Right, go back; he kissed you?"

"Yeah it was after Biology, he kept playing with my hand discretely and then I felt sick so I went to the nurse and took the rest of the day off. Yes, that's where I was at lunch" he smirked at Ino who smiled and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I took a nap and next thing I know, he's there and then I'm pressed against my door, and he's 'checking my temperature'" The girls giggled at his quotations, ignoring the pout the blonde sent them.

"So what's the problem, he's obviously into you enough to touch you, he just ignores everyone else, never mind being the one to kiss someone else. So are we sure he's gay" When Naruto nodded she shrugged. "Then there is no problem… right?" He paused in thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't know how far we'd of gone if we hadn't heard Neji coming in. I don't even know if we're friends, nevermind anything more! Heck, I don't even know how I feel about him…" Hinata patted his back sympathetically and sighed, glancing around the room, a small gentle smile crossed her face and she pulled back, sipping on her drink casually.

"Well he keeps looking at you, and that means something to me. Oh, here comes the guys, anyway, come stay with us for the night, see if he mentions it or not" Naruto nodded his thanks at Ino and pushed a bright smiled onto his face, as he fist bumped Kiba and grinned at Shikamaru and Chouji, who smiled back, already starting on their food.

"Man, I'm wrecked, the woman's crazy! Honestly, you'd think we'd committed a crime or something… so hungry" Naruto rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his muffin, only paying half his attention to their conversations, nodding and making the appropriate noises in the right places, so that he wouldn't get yelled at.

~S*N~

He was nervous for staying at the girls' place; worried about what everyone would think, though most people knew he was gay anyway. A girl tried to get him to ask her out and he just told her straight that it was never going to happen, because he just didn't swing that way.

He sighed as he packed a little bag, with his night stuff and toothbrush in, easy enough to throw back into his room in the morning. All he needed was some clothes to sleep in and then some to wear the next day, his toothbrush and iPod, as he was planning on showering here before he went, and probably in the morning, as he didn't have a class until 11, since it was a Wednesday.

Throwing the bag onto his bed, he took a quick shower, only enough to wash the day off and freshen up. He wasn't too sure of what the girls had planned, even if he was gay, he wasn't really into chick flicks, but he could sit through one if the need arose.

He casually walked out of his room, ignoring the curious gaze Sasuke sent at him, as he went into the kitchen. Grabbing one of the many bags of marshmallows they for some reason had; he headed towards the door, stopping when Sasuke finally decided to speak. "Where you going at this time, Dobe?" He didn't turn to look at the other male as he spoke.

"Sakura's" With that he left, ignoring the tingling in his body and the slight regret for the harsh tone, but he was left confused with Sasuke most of the time, so now it was his turn.

He knocked on the door, ignoring the need to go back and apologise. Hinata opened the door and smiled, stepping aside to let Naruto in. He glanced around, seeing Sakura painting Ino's nails blue. "Oh Naruto! How are you?" Naruto smiled and plopped onto Sakura's bed, sighing in content.

"I'm alright, worried what Sasuke must be thinking, I might have been a bit rude when I left" Ino shrugged and blew on her drying nails, leaning back against Hinata.

"That's good - leave him wanting more, no?" Naruto nodded slowly, not sure if he really agreed with her way of thinking, but figured he had nothing else to do.

"So what's the plan then?" Hinata stood, walking over to the DVD player that sat under their TV, holding up a few options. Two were chick flicks, one a comedy. "Eh, we may as well watch them all, how about the comedy first?" Hinata nodded and slotted it in, taking her place on the sofa, everyone else following and squishing together, a bucket of popcorn sitting inbetween them.

They all chortled with laughter when the lead character tripped and fell into the lake, infront of the female. Hinata was as always, more reserved and giggled politely.

Ino leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder, about half an hour later, when the movie was a third of the way through.

By the end of the third movie, Ino had dozed off and the other's looked as if they were soon to follow. "Let's head to bed, or should I say your sofa" Naruto winked at the girls, who yawned and gave him a hug, before separating into their own rooms.

"If you need me, just come get me" Sakura called over her shoulder, as she took a bottle of water with her to bed. Naruto sighed and lay, with his head on his hands, staring at the ceiling, his mind drifting to his roommates, or more specifically a certain Raven Biology partner.

He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, feeling sleep wash over him, as the clock read midnight.

~S*N~

"Morning sleepyhead, you need to get out of our dorm, we have school and you need to shower" Naruto felt himself being shook awake and blinked slowly, propping himself up on his elbows.

Grumbling but doing as she asked, he stretched and slouched into the kitchen, watching as the three girls bustled around eachother, grabbing everything they needed for the day. "Have a nice morning; I'll see you at lunch then?" Sakura nodded at his question, as the four of them exited the room, Naruto having already gathered his things.

It was only 7am, so he was sure that at least two of his roomies would still be there, he couldn't be sure about Neji; but then he was never around, and when he was, he made no sounds.

He stood outside of the dorm door for a few seconds, trying to muster up the courage to enter and face Kiba and Sasuke. Deciding he was just being stupid, he pushed open the door, only seeing a black mop of hair, over the top of the sofa. He sighed and closed the door, fully intending to walk straight past him.

He stopped at his door and glanced at Sasuke, who ignored him completely. "Morning Teme" Sasuke looked up, glared at him and returned to his book.

"Hn" Naruto rolled his eyes and stormed into his room, the Teme was definitely mad with him and Naruto knew deep inside that he had every right to be. But at the same time, his head was telling him he shouldn't, since Naruto didn't even know if they were friends, so why should the raven care?

He muttered under his breath and took a quick shower, knowing that both he and Sasuke had time to kill, as he knew that Sasuke's first lesson started at the same time as him, because they were also in the same Geography class; Naruto groaned when he realised that they sat together in that too. Over the time he had been here, they had slowly been getting closer and it scared Naruto.

Staring at his ceiling, his mind drifted to that night, he had track with Kiba an hour after school. He was glad that there was something to take his mind off everything and release his energy in a productive way. His stomach grumbled and he rubbed his eyes, knowing that he couldn't hide in his room forever.

Taking a breath, he walked out into the living room, seeing Sasuke had gone somewhere in the time he was hiding. Feeling slightly more relieved he whistled a tune to himself, as he sauntered into the kitchen, knowing that it was Ramen his stomach wanted.

He was only in shorts, feeling the weather starting to warm up into Summer; Naruto loved the Summer, the sun made him happy and reflected off his hair and tan skin nicely. The sun was doing just that as he made his Ramen, his back to the sun that was beaming through the window.

As he leaned against the counter, his back now to the entrance, he slurped up the noodles, choosing instead to gaze longingly out of the window, wishing he could lay in the sun forever.

He missed the feet padding to the entrance of the kitchen and he missed the eyes that scanned his skin. He didn't, however, miss the breath that ghosted the back of his neck; he froze, not knowing how to react. His mind drifted to who it was, it definitely wasn't Kiba and couldn't be Neji either, so he assumed Sasuke had gotten over his sudden absence.

He put the empty carton down and turned his head sideways, to glance back at Sasuke, who smirked at him and pressed his chest against the tan back.

"I don't know how you eat that crap" his voice was husky and it sent a shiver down Naruto's back, as hot air blew over his ear. "Why did you go to Sakura's, Dobe?" Naruto could feel his body heat up and pale fingers drifted to draw patterns on his hip bones and along the line where his pants stopped the skin from showing. His muscles twitched under the contact and he bit his lip from making any noises.

"S-she invited me over, teme" Sasuke didn't seem content with that answer and his hands travelled in opposite directions, one coming to tweak a nipple, the other allowing the fingers to dip beneath the waistband of the shorts, only enough to tease the skin above Naruto's most private area.

"Somehow, I don't think that's all" Naruto couldn't help the groan that escaped him and leaned his head back against Sasuke's shoulder, opening his neck up for torture.

"Why?" Sasuke sucked on his neck, pausing briefly at the unexplained question, before Naruto continued. "Why are you doing this?" Sasuke sighed dramatically.

The lips removed themselves and the hands settled on hips again, as Naruto waited for an answer. "I don't know… you interested me, but now…" He trailed off, completely uncharacteristic for an Uchiha.

"What are we Sasuke? Are we friends?" Naruto asked, resting his hand over Sasuke's, closing his eyes when it started to move again.

Sasuke sighed and pushed away from Naruto, going to get a cup of tea. "Whatever you want" Naruto grinned and pushed himself atop the counter.

"Well I want to be friends" Their eyes locked and they just stayed like that for a few minutes, before the kettle signalled that the water was ready. "Maybe with a few benefits here and there" Naruto smirked and walked over the Sasuke, who had busied himself with making his tea and nibbled on the pale ear, his hands resting on the counter either side of the Uchiha.

Sasuke froze for a second, before sipping his tea and turning in the grasp, to raise an eyebrow at the blonde. "Well maybe I should help with your problem; I did start it after all" Naruto gulped at the look in his friends eyes and backed off towards his room, Sasuke silently following, their eyes never leaving the other, the tea suddenly forgotten. Before he could say anything, Naruto found himself and Sasuke locked in his room, Sasuke crawling over him, a predatory look in his onyx eyes.

"I can live with that" Their lips were soon locked and Sasuke's tongue wound back into Naruto's mouth, already knowing where to press to get a moan from the boy under him. Pale hand groped the tan chest, before slipping down to fondle Naruto through the soft material of the shorts.

Naruto's back arched and he tore his mouth away, his head falling back, as a quiet groan left him. Sasuke smirked and bit a nipple, before trailing his tongue south, as his hand removed the clothes Naruto was wearing, leaving him bare for Sasuke to admire.

"T-Teme, stop staring!" Naruto panted as he watched Sasuke smirk again, the tip of his tongue coming out to lick the head of his erection. Naruto bit his lip, fisting the sheets, Sasuke was _good._

Soon the mouth engulfed him, alternating between sucking harshly and barely licking. Naruto was a writhing mess, his hands clawing desperately at Sasuke's clothed back. "Oh God!" Sasuke glanced at the pleasured look on Naruto's face and began humming a nameless tune and was rewarded with a slight scream, as the member pulsed in his mouth.

Sasuke knew Naruto was close and squeezed his balls, watching as Naruto opened his mouth, no sound coming out, as he released into Sasuke's mouth, his muscles buckling.

Naruto panted heavily and cracked an eye open to glance down at Sasuke, who was dressing him again, before Naruto pulled him down for a quick appreciative kiss.

"Come on Dobe, we need to get to class" Naruto grumbled and sat, grabbing his bag and shoes, before taking a calming breath and following Sasuke out of the door.


	5. On and Off the Field - Updated

Chapter 5 – On and Off the Field

Naruto sat in Geography already wishing that the day was over; he was ready for track, but he had a long day ahead of him. The only plus side was that he and Sasuke kept trying to make the other make the loudest noise and Sasuke was winning for the fact that he was more quiet anyway.

Sasuke currently had his hand travelling down, towards Naruto's jeans, his eyes emotionless as he scribbled down notes with his right hand. Naruto thanked God for the fact that they sat at the back.

He bit his lip when a single finger traced his hips, before ghosting over the front of his jeans, earning a little hiss, they only had five minutes left in the lesson and people had picked up on most of the noises; sending them confused and curious looks, especially when Sasuke had let out a quiet groan.

Naruto sighed with relief when the bell rang and Sasuke removed his hand, both packing up for second lesson, which they had separately. "Bye Teme" Sasuke smirked and nodded, heading in the opposite direction to Naruto, who felt a smile grow on his face, even though he had no idea why.

He slipped into his seat for his next lesson, finding it difficult to concentrate, for some reason thoughts of Sasuke flitted through his mind. He was confused as to why the boy was all he could think of, they were just friends - with something slightly more.

He didn't love Sasuke… Did he? He gulped, pushing the thoughts away; he was just being ridiculous, Sasuke only just thought of him as a friend, nevermind anything else.

Naruto was shocked at himself, for not being put off by the idea of being an item with Sasuke. He sighed and rested his head in his hands, trying his best to concentrate through the lesson. He would have to wait until lunch, to talk to the girls about it once again; they were like his life coaches.

His face flushed at the thought of having to tell them about their little escapade this morning, how awkward it would be. But He was sure Sakura and Ino would relish in the thoughts of them getting intimate, though Hinata would probably just blush.

When lunch came, he practically ran to the cafeteria, while trying to keep his cool, in case the girls weren't there and the boys asked questions. But it was just his luck, as the girls were alone. Naruto caught sight of the boys in the queue and hurried over to sit with the girls.

"Let it out Naruto" They glanced at him, rolling their eyes before Naruto starting spewing information at them. It had become somewhat of a lunchtime routine.

"Well I'm just going to be blunt, it turns out that me and Sasuke are now friends with benefits. He gave me a fucking awesome blowjob this morning and my feelings are confusing me" Naruto let out a long sigh now that it was off his chest; he watched in amusement as the girls' mouths hit the floor in shock, at what bit he wasn't sure.

"Friends with benefits? Blowjob? God Naruto, this is happening fast. I mean we know that you've kissed a bit but…. Wow!" Ino stated; a cheeky grin on her face.

"What do you mean your feelings are confusing you, what feeling are we talking about here?" Sakura just sat there, a sort of smirk/shocked look on her face. Hinata looked like she could pass out; her face now flushed a pink colour, as she stared at anything but Naruto.

"I don't know, all I can think about is him and somewhere deep down, my heart is telling me I want more. I don't know… do I love Sasuke?" The last question was more to himself, as he stared at a wall. Sakura frowned and patted his back, knowing the feeling.

"You might do Naruto and you have the best chance of getting something more, so don't you give up. If it's really bothering you, just tell him, the worst that will happen is that he could say no" Naruto nodded, knowing that Sakura was right, he didn't even notice when Kiba sat next to him, giving him a funny look.

"Don't ask" Kiba just shrugged and tucked into his food, reminding Naruto that they had track after school. Naruto brightened at this and grinned at his friend, he was looking forward to it.

The last two lessons flew by; Naruto had taken enough notes to work with, while sorting his thoughts out. Ok, so maybe he did want something more, but that didn't necessarily mean it was love and who was to say Sasuke would be ok with it and jump at the chance of being boyfriends with Naruto?

He walked home with Kiba, chatting about casual things; nothing too heavy. They walked in; Kiba suggesting that Naruto wait until after running to shower, otherwise he would have to have two.

They grabbed a burger from a little stall outside of the dorms and munched on them as they headed towards their door, swerving around people as they went. Naruto sighed in content and licked his lips, removing any traces of sauce from his mouth. He followed Kiba in and threw the napkins in the bin, glancing at Sasuke who glanced up at the same time.

Naruto blushed slightly and looked away, going to change into his tracksuit and trainers, though he had half an hour to kill before he and Kiba needed to leave. He slowly advanced towards the sofa and sat down at the opposite end, partially watching the wildlife documentary, partially lost in his own mind.

Kiba hummed and headed into his room, the door softly closing behind him, leaving a slightly tense atmosphere between the two left in the room.

"You still need to repay me back, Dobe" Sasuke smirked, not removing his eyes from his book, though Naruto was sure that the teme knew he was blushing like a tomato, because Sasuke just did.

Naruto stumbled over his breathing for a few beats, before he regulated it as much as he could, with sexy onyx eyes now boring into him. He averted his gaze, pretending to be suddenly immersed in the show, that wasn't helping his case at all, when two lions decided to mate.

Fingers closed around his chin, forcing him to face his roommate that was now only two inches away from him. "I-I've got track soon, so no messing around" He cursed his voice for cracking slightly and sighed when Sasuke frowned backing off a little.

Fed up with the confusing feelings, Naruto leaned forward, closing the gap, as lips met lips; his eyes slipped closed, body crawling over until he was perched over the Uchiha's lap. Every thought that Kiba was just a door away was pushed away, especially when hands grabbed his waist, pulling him down, so he sat fully on the other boy.

Tongues tangled in a simple dance, as hands groped and twisted into clothes and hair, each getting further and further lost in the heat of the moment. It was only when Sasuke heard something thump inside of Kiba's room, too close to the door, that he pulled away and pushed Naruto off him, acting as if nothing happened.

Kiba jogged out, pulling Naruto after him, Naruto had completely lost track of time and realised they only had 5 minutes to get to the track field.

When they arrived, everyone was setting up, leaving the pair to get changed. Naruto jogged out to the group warming up, seeing a boy that he had seen Kiba talking to previously. "I'm Lee! Nice to meet you" The boy grinned and bounced over, sticking a hand out for Naruto to shake.

Naruto nodded and turned his attention to the trainer, a man who looked like a bigger clone of Lee, with the same enthusiastic smile, that could have split their faces. Naruto felt himself grinning along.

"So class, today is up to you, but I expect each of you to run at least 2 miles altogether today, even if you have to stay longer" Naruto nodded to himself, glancing around the track that had been installed, it looked top quality and he was glad, he found it much easier to run on the expensive stuff.

Kiba jogged off, looking back at Naruto, as if asking him to join him. So he did.

They jogged the first mile or so easily, pacing themselves to last even longer, as their speed slowly increased. By the time they hit the last mile, they were near sprinting and Naruto had long forgotten about his friend, his mind fully on the track infront of him, as he relished in the breeze.

"Dude that was epic!" It wasn't until he was done and saw everyone staring at him that he realised that he had passed Kiba without even noticing.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, smiling softly, not expecting the watery eyes that appeared infront of him. Everyone groaned and headed to the changing rooms, as Gai preached to Naruto about the excellence of his youth and the power he possessed. Naruto was bewildered and just nodded blankly every few seconds.

When he was released, he quickly chased Kiba to the changing rooms, seeing most people were nearly done. He stripped and slipped into a cubicle, not very conscious about the bodies around him.

~S*N~

Groaning, he let his head smack onto the pillow of his bed; he was exhausted, but felt a weight lift off his shoulders now that some stress had been relieved, he knew that he would run faster, the more tension there was built up inside of him.

Naruto was so glad it was a Friday and that the school week was officially over; he sighed in relief and tried to sleep. The longer he lay there, the more awake he became.

He whimpered, he was so tired that his body wouldn't allow him to sleep. He propped himself up to glance at his clock. 2 am. Sighing deeply, he suddenly felt the cold of the air, their heating must have broken. Naruto shivered and shuffled out of him room, glancing around the black, silent room, till his gaze fell on Sasuke's door.

He smirked and padded over, silently opening and closing it behind him; he stopped to observe the sleeping boy. His breath caught in his throat; the sight before him was stunning.

The usual frown was gone and Sasuke's face was peaceful, his hair ruffled and untamed. Naruto felt his mouth go dry, what he would give to snuggle… but Naruto was pretty sure Sasuke wouldn't let him.

He slowly tugged on the covers, until the boy stirred, his eyes sleepy and the scowl came back on his waking face. "Dobe… what are you doing?" Onyx eyes were fully open, but still help a hint of sleep in them, a soft glare sent in his direction, as if they couldn't be bothered to do any better.

"I'm cold and I can't sleep" he glanced to the bed and then back to Sasuke, who rolled his eyes, but shuffled back nonetheless, silently allowing Naruto to enter his bed.

Grinning, the blonde boy quickly flopped in, sighing with the warmth that hit him. Sasuke had turned away from him, obviously still not the type to want to snuggle someone they're not with - maybe even someone they were with. Naruto was fine with that, just being near his roomie was enough to lull him into a soft slumber.

When the sun was too bright to ignore, Naruto frowned and opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the sudden change. It was then that he noticed the arm draped over his waist and the body spooning his. The deep breathing signalled that Sasuke was still sleeping and unaware of their intimate position.

Groaning, Naruto shifted, but found that he could not escape the boy's arms, which tightened around him, as if holding him in place. Obviously Inner Sasuke was not ready to let go.

"Teme" Naruto prodded the pale forehead, and the neat brow furrowed. "Teme, wake up, I need to pee" He kept prodding until the other male stirred.

Sasuke muttered something inaudible, but onyx eyes opened nonetheless to stare at Naruto. He glanced down to their position and moved away silently, allowing Naruto to get out of his bed, before anyone could notice that Naruto was indeed exiting from the Uchiha's room.

There would definitely be questions be asked if he was caught, which would not only be awkward for him, but for Sasuke too. Though he wasn't sure why he cared about the Teme.

He yawned and stretched, aware of the eyes watching him and slouched towards the door, before glancing back. His breath hitched at the sight. Sasuke lay, shirtless, with his arms behind his head. The blanket hung dangerously low on his hips, that annoying smirk resting on his lips.

Naruto paused, wondering if now would be a good time to repay his roomie, Sasuke seemed to be thinking the same thing and kicked the blanket off, his boxers the only thing blocking Naruto's view.

Slowly, the blonde advanced towards the bed, with each step, pale legs seemed to widen and pull up into a more comfortable position. Naruto took a deep breath and crawled over Sasuke, who looked on, challenging the blonde to do something impressive.

Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned down, barely brushing their lips together, eyes boaring into the other's, before the pressure was dramatically increased and tongues met in a fierce battle.

Gasps were let out, when their hips were ground together roughly, the friction delicious to both boys. A slow, deep rhythm was set, allowing them to relish in the arousal that was building up. But Sasuke seemed to grow tired of the speed and increased the tempo, having them both panting within a matter of minutes.

Naruto could feel his end coming near and racked his nails softly down Sasuke's chest, pulling a low groan from him. Large hand gripped his hips, moving the fabric down slightly, bringing them even closer. Backs arched and moans were muffled, as they came.

"You're welcome" Naruto muttered, trying to will his body to leave the heat of the other. Sasuke scoffed and pushed him off, a gentle mocking look in his eyes.

Naruto sent a wink over his shoulder and made a break for his room, luckily no one was there to see, so he made it safely. He grimaced at the mess in his pants, making a note to wash them soon.


	6. Summer Lovin' - Updated

Chapter 6 – Summer Lovin'

Sakura and Ino squealed. Naruto had just informed them of his little humping session with Sasuke and they were best pleased. Hinata just blushed insanely and looked anywhere but Naruto.

"Oh my God! That must mean something if he let you get into his bed and then stay for longer than necessary in the morning, right?" Naruto nodded and Ino's comment and gazed out of the window. It was a typical summer day and the birds seemed particularly happy.

"That reminds me, Sasuke and Neji have a basketball match on Monday; we have to go" Naruto was shocked, he didn't have Sasuke down as the basketball type. But then again, Neji kept mentioning it around him, so maybe she shouldn't have been surprised.

"You never know, this might be the night he realises he is madly in love with you and whisk you away and make love to you" He nodded even though his faced burned with embarrassment; he was interested in just how good the Uchiha was.

The girls sighed dreamily, not noticing Naruto's blush at the comment. He wasn't sure that he could have sex with Sasuke as a 'benefit'; he wanted it to be special, to be right.

The girls had taken him grocery shopping, before they hit the local beach. Naruto trundled along behind Ino and Sakura and they giggled and grabbed things, Hinata walked alongside him. "Sometimes I wonder how you put up with them for so long" Naruto grinned at Hinata who smiled softly and nodded, glancing to her best friends, who were now arguing over the best brand of carrot.

"They mean good, even if sometimes they say things that can hurt people" Naruto was pleased; Hinata had always been too shy to talk to him.

He was glad that he had come here, even if at first, he had yelled and kicked like a three year old, telling everyone he wasn't going. He didn't realise that this would be better for his mental and physical safety. In the city back in Georgia, it was dark and grungy and he had hung around with the wrong crowd getting into all sorts of trouble.

Naruto was even told he was going to die, from alcohol poisoning. But the doctors had saved him and he hadn't touched a drink since, he didn't want to back to that place.

As Ino, Sakura and Hinata split the bill, he stood packing the bags; they had bought a lot as they were planning a party at their place after the big game on Monday and they had bought everything you could think of, from sweets, to meats, to pies - they had it all.

~S*N~

After unpacking the multiple bags, they grabbed some towels and stuff for the beach, before heading out towards Ino's convertible.

The beach was reasonable busy, but they got good spots and deck chairs, with parasols to block the searing sun. Somebody had brought a boom box and was playing music a few metres away from them.

It made Naruto think of his old home as this was the exact music his old friends used to love; chavvy and fake. He glanced over and froze - it was his old friends. He quickly hid, his heart beat racing. He had left to get away from them and their drinking, and now they were here. Someone above must have hated him in his past life.

He pointed them out to the girls, who frowned and offered to leave. But Naruto said no, he was going to man up and ignore them; they didn't rule his life now.

"Let's go for a swim, take your mind off things?" Naruto nodded, and stripped to just his shorts, following Ino to the water, suddenly highly aware of any passing gaze that was sent his way. He was paranoid and it was painfully obvious. "Naruto calm down, if they try anything we'll leave"

A small smile found its way onto his mouth, as he waded in the warm water, chuckling as he splashed Ino, who yelped and pushed him over. It was nice to have fun, without worrying about the consequences, or anybody else; just a day to worry about himself.

It was only when a slurred shout of his name came his way, that he froze and Ino glared over his shoulder. He had hoped that he would go unnoticed. But it was not the case.

"Naruto, babe! Haven't seen you in ages" The boy hiccupped and stumbled over to the group, laying his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto flinched and pulled away, backing off a few paces. "What's wrong? Not happy to see me, babe?" He had always hated that nickname.

"Jay" He addressed him and thanked the Lord that his voice did not give away the fear that was welling up inside of him. Jay had always… liked him and would try anything to get into his pants.

When the boy leaned in for a kiss, he side-stepped and gulped when anger flashed through amber eyes. "Babe… come back with us" It was more of a command than a request.

"No Jay, I'm happy here" He wasn't expecting the fist that flew his way, it knocked the breath out of him, and the people around them grew silent, only a few worried mumbles could be heard over the booming music that hadn't stopped once.

"Whatever… I've got a new play thing" The boy stumbled back over to his friends and took a swig out of some murky bottle.

Sakura ran over to Naruto, helping him sit without touching the growing bruise on his chest. "I knew we should've left when we saw them, come one let's get you back, I've got some good pain killers" She was trying to appear more calm than she was.

"I've got some cream to help the bruise too" Hinata said, packing their things, while Sakura and Ino got Naruto into the car, this had been a disastrous trip, but it made her glad he had left them.

"Dude, what happened?" Kiba nearly choked on his drink, when Naruto limped in, Sakura helping him in. Sasuke looked up, an unreadable look in his eyes.

Naruto coughed, but smiled nonetheless. "Ran into a few old friends… not the best people I guess" Kiba frowned and stood, giving his seat to the blonde, who winced and sighed when he was seated, pulling his shirt up to glower at the purple bruise. Sasuke's fists tightened, for a reason he didn't even know himself.

"Well we've done all we can for now, do you need us to stay?" Ino frowned, looking motherly standing next to her pained friend.

Naruto shook his head and grinned. "The Teme will take care of me" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, so the girls took that as a yes. They filed out the door, sending one last sympathetic look at their friend, before the door closed after them.

Kiba plopped down on the floor, drowning out the noise of the TV. "Where?" Naruto figured he was talking about the incident.

"The beach, they were drinking and partying, wrong place at the wrong time, but I guess it had to happen at some point" Kiba winced for him and shuffled into the kitchen, coming out with two beers. Obviously he figured Sasuke didn't want one and he was right.

Naruto was careful with his drinking, his mind flashing back to his state before he left and frowned at the golden liquid. The silence was broken when the phone rang and Kiba sighed, picking it up.

"Hey Lee… yeah, he's fine. No, Neji's not here, or if he is he hasn't made himself known… Sure, I'll be over in 5" Kiba put the phone down and sent Naruto a somewhat cheeky look, glancing between him and Sasuke, before wiggling his eyebrows.

Sasuke was too busy reading to notice the suggestive gesture, but it made Naruto flush, even though he knew Kiba was technically right. Sasuke glanced at Naruto, once Kiba was gone and raised an eyebrow at the blush that had settled on his cheeks. Naruto just looked away, fiddling with the edge of the sofa.

Naruto was confused, why would Lee be asking after Neji? Unless they were friends, like he and Sasuke were - an odd friendship to say the least.

"Does it hurt?" Naruto almost jumped at the unexpected question. He looked up to Sasuke, before nodding slowly, it was like his little bubble had finally been burst and the pain finally sank in.

Naruto grinned cheekily at Sasuke and shuffled closer. "Kiss it better?" Sasuke's eyes widened, but soon turned slightly murky, making Naruto's breath hitch when Sasuke put his book down, and Naruto flopped onto his back, allowing Sasuke to crawl over him.

He sighed when he felt his shirt being pulled up, before it was discarded. Closing his eyes, he let his other senses take over. A small smile found its way onto his lips, when soft kisses were placed on his stomach, circling the bruise, before placing the softest kiss yet onto it.

For some reason Naruto knew was stupid, the bruise began to feel better, but the kisses didn't stop and trailed up. He gasped when a tongue lapped at his nipple, the pleasure overriding the pain.

His hands wound into black hair, massaging the scalp. Sasuke let out a noise of approval and bit softly on the pink bud, before moving up to Naruto's lips. Blue eyes opened to meet onyx, and for a few moments they just stared, not moving, until Naruto leaned up to capture lips with his.

He felt his eyes water at the spark of love the kiss held, but luckily their eyes were closed, so Sasuke wouldn't notice, if he even noticed the love Naruto felt.

"Teme" Sasuke pulled back and waited for Naruto to carry on, he just smiled softly and pulled Sasuke down for a hug. The Uchiha froze, he hadn't been expecting such intimacy and for a reason unknown to him, he felt his heart ache and long for more contact.

He hesitated, before wrapping his arms around the blonde, whose breath hitched. Naruto didn't know how long they stayed like that, lost in eachother's warm.

When a brisk knock sounded on the door, Sasuke jerked back, glaring slightly at the door. Naruto moved out of his lap and threw his shirt back on as he headed towards the door, his eyes widened at the man infront of him. His mouth dropped as he stepped aside, the man was the double of Sasuke, but with longer hair and of course he was older.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Naruto just glanced between the two, not sure what to say, or if he should leave and give the two some space.

Itachi smirked, and glanced briefly to Naruto, who smiled nervously and shifted on his feet. "Am I not allowed to visit my little brother?" Sasuke scowled but said nothing, watching as his brother sauntered around the room, paying particular attention to the impressive bookcase that stood at the end of the room.

They were silent apart from the TV, as Itachi brushed his fingers along the spines of the books. Naruto bit his lip and glanced at Sasuke who was looking at him; Naruto motioned towards his room and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he should leave.

Sasuke shook his head almost too quickly and took a step closer to Naruto. "Aren't you going to introduce me Sasuke?" Their attention snapped back to Itachi who was still smirking and leaning against the bookcase, with a look on his face that indicated that he knew exactly what was just happening.

"Itachi, Naruto, my roommate. Naruto, Itachi" Sasuke moved into to kitchen, no doubt to get a tomato, he said they calmed him down; Naruto never pushed it.

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his neck, his gaze following Sasuke, willing him to hurry up. Itachi had moved to the sofa, and patted the space next to him; Naruto gulped softly and sat down, leaving space for Sasuke on the other side of him.

When the younger Uchiha returned, he was indeed taking a bite out of a tomato, still glaring at his brother, as he made small talk with Naruto, who seemed eager to answer the questions.

Sasuke knew that Itachi wanted something, and it was probably information, and Naruto was easy to win over and persuade to talk. "So Naruto… are you and Sasuke close?" Yes, he definitely knew something. Naruto got slightly flustered and glanced up to Sasuke, who said nothing and went back to glaring at his brother, taking his seat on the other side of the blonde.

"Um… yes, I guess so. I'm the first person he actually seems to talk to if that's what you mean" Itachi made a noise, as if he was contemplating something and smirked at Sasuke, who was glaring at the TV, ignoring the meaningful looks his brother was sending him.

"Interesting, he never was the talkative type" Sasuke sent him a final dirty look, before standing, he couldn't stand the taunting anymore.

"You should be going, if you want to get home in time" Itachi's neat eyebrows furrowed briefly as he glanced to the clock, before he too stood and graced over to the door.

"I guess your right little brother, I hope to see you again soon Naruto-kun" Naruto blushed slightly and grinned, as the elder Uchiha left, but not before he poked Sasuke in the forehead.

After the door closed, they stood in silence, neither moving, it was almost as if someone had pressed pause on time. Sasuke frowned at nothing and walked to his room, not even looking at Naruto before he closed the door, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts.

He couldn't fathom what was bothering Sasuke, it was obviously something to do with his brother, but Naruto hoped that he hadn't said anything that could of upset the boy.


	7. Ball Games - Updated

Chapter 7 – Ball Games

**AN: this might be the final chapter… haven't really decided yet. Oh and sorry this took so long, had to renew my Microsoft…**

Today was the day of the big game, between the two biggest rival schools in the surrounding area. Sasuke had been out a lot more, constantly training with the team, not that anyone thought they really needed it. The team was awesome to say the least, they had never lost, apart from the one time there was an outbreak of swine flu in the school.

Naruto sat in third lesson, tapping his pen off the table at an annoying pace, watching the seconds tick away, it wasn't like he needed to know about the Russian Revolution anyway… right?

"Naruto, if you don't stop you'll be getting a detention after school" Naruto stopped instantly; he couldn't risk missing any of the match. He wasn't quite sure why he was so bothered about the game, he shouldn't be nervous about missing anything; he didn't even play basketball, never had and never will… unless Sasuke was willing to teach him.

No!

Naruto mentally kicked himself, his thoughts had been drifting a lot lately and he knew his friends were noticing when he blushed randomly and wouldn't meet their eyes.

Kiba had already figured out what it was that was occupying his thoughts; he just snickered and made kissing noises, further flustering the boy.

~S*N~

Naruto plopped down infront of Sakura, Hinata and Ino, winking cheekily. Sakura giggled and twirled a bit of hair on her finger, gazing across the room longingly. Naruto raised an eyebrow and casually swept his gaze around the room, catching sight of the red head in question. He snorted and shook his head, ignoring the glare Sakura sent him.

"Gaara? Really?" Sakura blushed and sighed, staring at the empty plate infront of her. Naruto jumped slightly when a figure sat down next to him, their thighs brushing at the now rather full table. The table was meant for 6, so it shouldn't have been crowded, but the girls had bags on the chairs too.

He turned to see Sasuke munching at an apple, sending him a brief glance, before staring out of the window. "What about Gaara?" Naruto snapped back into reality and grinned, ignoring the warning looks sent by Sakura.

"Sakura's got a crush on him" Sasuke said nothing and made no snarky noise; he just raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly, twisting the apple core absentmindedly.

"Well he's single, if that helps" Ino chuckled and pouted when Sakura punched her arm. Naruto's mind wandered to Sasuke, he had never sat with them before, in fact, Naruto had never seen him eating in the cafeteria at all before. He made a mental note to ask about it later.

"You look worried, you can't seriously be nervous about the game? You guys are awesome" Sasuke frowned but turned to look at Naruto, there was something in his eyes that made a shiver run down Naruto's spine.

Sasuke opened his mouth as if to say something, but changed his mind and stood, heading towards the exit. Naruto quickly bid goodbye to his friends and jogged after his roomie, catching up easily. "Dude seriously are you ok?" Sasuke stopped, they were around the side of the dorm building and it was eerily quiet, no one else was around and for a moment, Naruto was scared Sasuke would hit him.

Naruto soon found himself with his back against the wall, Sasuke's hands either side of his head. "I don't know how or why, but I can't get you out of my head, what are you doing to me?" The sentence seemed as if Sasuke was more talking to himself more than Naruto.

Blue eyes widened in a questioning manor, but before he could comment, Sasuke had crushed his lips onto Naruto's, stealing the breath right out of his throat. Naruto groaned unconsciously as Sasuke melded his body against Naruto's, his tongue glided in, not allowing Naruto to take any control, as his sanity was snatched away by jerking hips.

"S-Sasuke wait… We-We're in public!" Sasuke only paused to glance around, before pulling him behind a large tree, just for good measures.

Teeth latched onto the tan neck, marking the skin, dragging out delicious moans out of the smaller boy, who writhed, trying to push the surprisingly eager male grinding into him. "Stop!" Sasuke pulled back slightly, glaring softly at the flushed boy. "Sasuke I can't do this not knowing what I am to you… what you feel towards me" Sasuke sighed, letting his head flop onto a strong shoulder, his hands came to circle Naruto's waist, drawing him closer. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around a pale neck, inhaling Sasuke's scent.

"I'm going out on a whim here, but I want you. I want all of you. I want to be with you. I _like_ you, I really_ like_ you" Naruto gulped, never had he heard such emotional words come from the usually stoic boy, maybe that was what was bothering him when Itachi was here, he was nervous that something would slip out.

"I love you too Sas" He heard Sasuke chuckled and back off, giving him a loving look that made Naruto choke on his breath. "We should go inside; you've got to get your head in the game."

~S*N~

Naruto stood in the queue to get into the courts, the game was due to start in an hour and there was many people bouncing around and cheering with pre-game enthusiasm. People here to support the opposing team were booed at, but they gave their fair share back and soon everyone was seated.

He found that unless his full attention was captured on something, he couldn't sit still. Now that he and Sasuke were a couple, he found he was more nervous about this game than before. They could lose and he wasn't sure how Sasuke would react if they did.

Naruto shook his head and told himself to stop being silly. He glanced up and grinned when Ino and Sakura came and sat either side of him. "Where's Hinata?" Ino sighed, pausing in her texting to glance around the courts.

"With Neji, her cousin, we have to save her a seat. Maybe Neji just wants some family reassurance that they are going to win" Sakura nodded in agreement, before glaring at Naruto's bouncing knee.

"What's got you so riled up?" Naruto groaned, but stopped his knee, turning a light shade of pink.

"Me and Sasuke are together" The two girls' mouths dropped, as did the people around them who had heard. Sasuke Uchiha never dated, never kissed people and never even held hands. Now he was with someone, a boy at that… The rest girls gave Naruto dirty looks, obviously not happy about him stealing 'their' Sasuke.

"You mean like, an Item?" Naruto nodded, feeling himself smile and bite his lip when the team walked out, he didn't miss the cheeky glance Sasuke sent him, his eyes filled with emotion only Naruto could evoke and probably only Naruto would notice.

The two girls squealed and bounced around, both whipping back out their phones and hammering away at them, obviously spreading the gossip to their friends. Naruto knew it would be around the whole school in no time. He was somewhat worried if Sasuke would be annoyed at him for telling, but he had said that he didn't care who knew.

A voice came over the intercom, somehow managing to drown out the cheers and roars of the crowds.

'_Please welcome, the Konoha Dragons and the Sound Lions' _the person speaking paused to let the cheers pass a bit, before carrying on._ 'This is sure to be an exciting game! Players take your positions, and let the game begin!'_ With the whistle, the players started rapidly dashing around, as if doing a sort of athletic dance.

Sasuke soon scored and the crowd jumped to their feet, some groaning, most cheering and screaming. Naruto winked when he noticed Sasuke sneak another glance at him. It was almost as if he wanted Naruto's approval, Naruto smiled at the thought of Sasuke showing off for him.

The next quarter of the game went by without scoring, there were a few dodgy tries and two of the opposing team's members got sent off for foul play.

When the half-time break arrived, Naruto stood, telling the girls he needed the loo, before scurrying off to the male bathroom. The atmosphere in the arena had been getting tenser and the crowd getting louder everytime they got close to scoring. He just needed some cool air to clear his head.

Naruto splashed some cold water onto his face, not hearing the door open behind him, until arms wrapped around his waist. He jumped slightly, before grinning at his boyfriend, who was slightly sweating and was slowly dropping his hands to just below his hips.

"Sas, watch those hands" They smirked at eachother, before Sasuke bit softly on the tan neck, their eyes never breaking content. The hands brushed over the front of Naruto's jeans, earning a sharp gasp.

Naruto turned around so their chests were pressed against eachother, their lips meeting softly, no tongue, but that made Naruto all the more sensitive. "Game… the coach will want you, let's go" Sasuke sighed but stepped back, but not before giving Naruto's ass a squeeze.

They walked out together and Naruto could feel the glares boaring holes in his back. Sasuke also noticed and turned walking backwards alongside Naruto, giving the people around them challenging glares, knowing that no one would step up and say anything when it came down to it.

"Good luck" Naruto smiled, his breath hitching when Sasuke leant in for a quick kiss, ignoring the giggles that came from around them.

"Thanks" Sasuke's moody demeanour returned as he jogged onto the court, sharing a few brief words with the elder Hyuuga. Naruto took his place, returning the quick smile Ino sent him, before continuing her conversation with Hinata and Sakura, who budged along to allow Naruto back into his seat.

Soon the game was over and their team had won, Naruto cheered along with the girls, feeling a strange sense of pride well inside of him. Sasuke had scored half of the points, the other mainly by Neji.

The four of them sauntered outside, relishing in the cool air, it had been too hot and stuffy in there, to the point where they had to stop more than usual to take outside breathers.

"So… you guys going to have celebration sex then?" They stopped to sit on a bench, Naruto waiting for Sasuke to come find him. Sakura seemed to catch on and sent Naruto a wink.

Naruto flushed and stuttered, even though he was desperate for more contact, it was still awkward to talk to others about him and Sasuke having sex at all, never mind a particular type of sex. "Yes" they all jumped at the voice and turned to see Sasuke leaning casually on the wall behind them.

"Well" Ino started, standing, the other girls followed her, sending Sasuke small smiles, trying not to laugh as Naruto fidgeted under the Uchiha's gaze. "Congratulations on your impressive win and I wish you both some epic sex" She turned and walked, laughing and waving at Naruto over her shoulder, leaving the two alone.

Sasuke sauntered around sending Naruto a look of lust, before slowly walking away, knowing that Naruto would follow. He did.

Once in the room, Sasuke slammed his lips against Naruto's, crushing his body against the other boy's and drawing a muffled moan from him. Sasuke smirked and pulled back, nipping from Naruto's chin to his neck, suddenly biting down on the spot where his neck met his shoulder, drawing a few drops of blood.

Naruto pouted but said nothing; he knew that Sasuke was very possessive, so he just let him mark him, knowing that the mark promised pleasure.

"Room. Now" Sasuke backed up, leading Naruto into his room, his eyes never leaving Naruto's. The blonde soon found himself on his back, Sasuke looming over him, a smug look on his face.

Lips were softly pressed together, nothing harsh, just a simple romantic gesture that made Naruto's heart flutter. Strong hands that were slightly slick with sweat ran down the front of his shirt, before successfully removing it, neither particularly caring where it landed, so long as they got closer.

Sasuke moved his mouth to kiss Naruto's chest, circling his tongue around a pink nipple, before sucking it in. Naruto gasped and arched into the touch, running his hands through slick black hair, bucking into the elder boy who growled and ripped his shirt off, smashing their lips back together, as their bare chests rubbed. Their skin sent sparks through eachother, until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

He sat back, sending Naruto a smouldering look, before tugging impatiently at Naruto's jeans, discarding both the pants and his underpants; leaving Naruto hot and panting under him.

Naruto shut his eyes and felt the blood rush to his erection; the want was growing to be too much, he couldn't believe he'd put this off for so long.

Sasuke shuffled out of his own clothes, wanting to skip the foreplay that they had done many times before, but another part of him said it would be amusing and arousing to what Naruto squirm. It won.

Sasuke crawled onto the bed, until he was face to face with Naruto's weeping erection. Naruto was chewing on his lip, his eyes half lidded, his body shivering in anticipation. Sasuke smirked and kissed the tip, glancing up at Naruto who had sighed and let his head fall back against the bed, his eyes sliding closed.

He ran his tongue around the head a few times, before taking the boy in, deep throating him. Naruto let out a strangled cry and gripped the black hair.

"Sasuke, just fuck me already" Sasuke growled around the cock, earning another low moan and a buck of the hips from Naruto. The raven moved away, grabbing the bottle of lube on his nightstand, before giving Naruto a slow kiss, slathering three of his fingers in the lube, before kissing Naruto's neck, as one finger slid in.

Naruto scrunched his nose up, it was uncomfortable but there was no pain… yet anyway. Plus having Sasuke sucking at his pulse was thoroughly distracting, so much so he barely noticed the second finger.

He just wiggled; trying to quicken the pace, his eyes rolling in his head when Sasuke's other hand ghosted his erection, in a way that was almost ticklish.

The hand applied more pressure when Naruto let out a hiss, as the third finger was pushed in. Sasuke's lips found Naruto's as the blonde whimpered and tried to push himself closer to the Uchiha, who just chuckled and prodded his prostate. His own erection throbbed when Naruto mewled and cried out, pushing viciously down on the fingers.

Sasuke quickly removed his fingers, coating himself in lube, before positioning himself infront of Naruto, who gazed up lustfully at him. Sasuke slammed in, halting to allow Naruto to adjust.

Naruto whimpered, the pain was almost unbearable, but he trusted Sasuke that it would get better and waited a few minutes, before nodding at Sasuke, who sighed in relief and slowly pulled out. He pushed back in at a leisurely pace, not throwing too much at Naruto in one go.

Naruto bit his lip, as Sasuke latched onto his neck again, biting onto the sensitive spot where his neck hit his shoulders. "F-Faster" Sasuke growled softly at the command and pulled back almost completely before slamming in, ramming straight into Naruto's prostate.

Naruto's back arched and his hands clawed at Sasuke's back; the sudden immense pleasure overwhelmed him and he swore that for a moment his vision turned white.

The fast pace only increased and Naruto's prostate was abused time and time again. The blonde's legs wound themselves around Sasuke's waist, pushing the older male in even further.

They both groaned and bucked frantically against eachother, both somewhat nearing their end. Naruto cried out in ecstasy when Sasuke grasped his weeping erection, pumping harshly in time to his thrusts, sending Naruto hurtling over the edge of sanity.

He released hard over their chest and arched back, his mouth screaming Sasuke's name - Sasuke moaned and bit his neck, muffling his cry when he came into the blonde.

They stilled after a few more thrusts, silent in their joint bliss. They jumped when an angry fist thudded against their door and Kiba's voice echoed through the room. "SHUT UP! Some people are trying to relax here; I do not need to hear your frantic rabbit sex!" Sasuke snorted and nuzzled Naruto's neck as he pulled out.

"Night love" They shared a sloppy kiss before Naruto passed out on Sasuke's bed. The raven frowned at the mess, but put the displeasure aside and slid around the back of his lover, spooning him happily.


	8. Unison - Updated

Chapter 8 – Unison

**AN: Decided that this is going to be the last chapter of this story, gunna be a short one too. Almost sad to see this story ending…**

Naruto awoke slowly, when he looked at the clock, it read 11am. They had been sleeping for ages and honestly he felt thoroughly refreshed, it was possibly the best sleep he'd had in a long time. He smiled when he remembered the night before, but winced when he attempted to sit up and his backside protested.

He jumped slightly when a figure behind him groaned and snuggled closer, it took his tired brain a moment to realised that Sasuke was also still in bed, and moulded against his back.

Naruto frowned; he felt dirty and sticky and was in desperate need of a shower. "Sas', dude, wake up I need a shower!" Sasuke sighed and opened one eye, glaring lazily at his lover, before closing it again and tightening his grip on the boy.

"What's in it for me?" Naruto rolled his eyes and turned over, so he was chest to chest with the raven who had now fully woken up, and was tracing patterns on Naruto's hips. Naruto grinned and laced his arms around Sasuke's neck; the tips of their noses were barely touching, as Naruto's breath ghosted the pale skin.

"Well, I could always offer you a nice hot shower with yours truly" Sasuke smirked and nipped at Naruto's ear, his breath tickling the sensitive skin.

"I accept" Naruto cheered and rolled out of the bed, managing to balance himself when his body protested even more. Sasuke's arms wrapped around him, successfully hoisting him up and carrying him into his shower. The blonde squirmed playfully and shivered when the water came out cold, taking only a few seconds to heat up.

The pair sighed as the warm water washed over them, removing and external signs of their previous night's activities, however the same could not be said for the marks all over their bodies.

Naruto smiled and tilted his head back, when Sasuke kissed his shoulder, reaching over to grab the shower gel. Naruto soon felt the raven massaging the bubbly substance into his back, successfully relaxing his muscles. "Why're you being so kind and caring?" He sniggered at the muttering he got in return.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and punched his shoulder, before moving to wash himself, letting Naruto take care of the rest of his body. Naruto turned to see Sasuke washing the soap suds away and moved over quietly, reaching around Sasuke to run his hands up the older boy's chest.

Sasuke froze for a second, obviously not expecting the sudden intimacy. He soon recovered and the Uchiha smirked and swivelled, pressing Naruto into the shower wall gently and reaching up to shut off the water flowing, leaving them standing there.

Lips met in a quick kiss, but Sasuke soon pulled away, smirking further at Naruto's pout. "We have school Dobe, I'll treat you to lunch instead" At the mention of food Naruto grinned and stole one more kiss, before following his boyfriend out of the shower, catching the towel that was thrown his way.

When lunch came, Naruto was expecting to just be eating in the caf like always, but as he left his lesson, he found Sasuke waiting for him. Naruto grinned and pulled the older boy into a kiss, drawing a few gasps and cries from the surrounding crowd.

Sasuke's fan girls hadn't taken their new found relationship lightly and most still tried to glue themselves to Sasuke in a desperate bid to turn him straight once again – even though he wasn't straight to begin with, but they were in denial.

Sasuke smirked and pulled back, before leading Naruto through the hungry crowds and out into the field behind the school. Naruto glanced around, wondering where the raven could be taking him; he had never really come out here before, never needing to explore the land behind the school.

Soon the pair came out of the little woods and up a hill, with the best view of the surrounding area, which was odd for LA. But what shocked Naruto the most was the little picnic that had been set up.

"You did all this?" Naruto grinned and tackled Sasuke, the pair of them rolling around on the grass, the sun beaming down at them. Sasuke chuckled when he had Naruto pinned, the blonde had a big pout on his face, he had obviously intended for himself to be atop Sasuke, not the other way around.

Sasuke leaned down and rested his forehead against Naruto's, their eyes staring into eachother, until neither could take the tension anymore and the food was soon forgotten.

Lips met in a heated kiss, and hands grasped and pulled at every bit of fabric they could get a grip on, soon their shirts lay forgotten, as Sasuke ground his growing erection into Naruto's.

"W-We shouldn't d-do this, we have l-lessons!" Sasuke growled at Naruto's comment, grinding harder and faster than before, successfully mushing up any thoughts the blonde was having. "Gah!"

"Fuck lessons, we'll take the rest of the day off" Naruto whimpered when teeth latched onto his neck, re-marking the tan skin. Sasuke's voice had dropped to his bedtime voice and it was laced with obvious lust, drawing Naruto in even further. If Sasuke did this everytime he got horny, Naruto wouldn't stand a chance of resisting.

Naruto sighed and bucked up to meet Sasuke's rhythm. He could live with this, and he would damn well enjoy every moment of it.


End file.
